Dad's Still Gone, So Pump Up The Party
by daisy617
Summary: COMPLETE sequel to WDOWGP. alternate ending that starts off the story. truth or dare. guys. girls. no supervision. and what happens when they all go to sleep and eventually wake up? Find out. lackson and moliver, of course. R&R Flame! I only own the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I am finally writing the sequel to "When Dad's Out, We're Gonna Party".**

**This chapter replaces the last chapter in the other story. It is sort of a longer alternate ending. SO, don't get confused that there was no "mooper". **

**REVIEW PLEASE! So that I know if I should continue. Thanks! Enjoy!**

_I laughed and the shadow emerged._

"_Oh, sorry, Cooper, I didn't realize you'd have a girl out here. I was just coming to see…" His voice trailed off as I turned around, recognizing his voice. "… Miley". He finished in a whisper._

"_OLIVER!?"_

"_What's going on, Miley?"_

Miley's POV

"H-h-hey O-Oliver. We were just um uh…" I can't tell him the truth…what do I do?

"Jackson and Lilly locked us out when we came out here. Now, I am sure you are wondering why she isn't wearing normal clothes, well, you see, we were using them to build a ladder to get up to that open window, but when we threw it up there, they got stuck. And then you came." Cooper took over for me. That was certainly not the most believable story, but hey Oliver's a donut, maybe he'll buy it.

"Oh. Okay, but then why didn't Cooper take off his clothes?"

"I was going to tie them once we had Miley's up there because it would be easier if it weren't so long next to us and instead was up and down, but that didn't work because we lost Miley's on the roof."

"Oh. Alright, well I just came to talk to Miley, but I will let you get dressed first." 

"Yeah, hehe, hopefully Lilly and Jackson will let us in now."

So, with the buys in tow, I made my way back to the closed door that started the problem and found it unlocked. I went inside, grabbed my clothes off the floor, and ran upstairs, got dressed, and came down, making it look to Oliver like I had gotten new PJs from upstairs.

I came down to find everyone sitting on the couch, watching TV, so I joined them on the couch, but Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. We went into my room and I sat on the bed, while he paced back and forth in front of me.

"Can you stop, Oliver, I am getting dizzy?"

"Sorry," he said, sitting next to me. We sat in silence for about two minutes.

"So, what's up Oliver?" He turned to face me, so I turned to him and we were sitting Indian-style facing each other on my bed.

"Okay, I am just going to come right out and say this Miley. I … I … I like you, you know, like how you like me. Not as just friends, but as something more. I really really like you."

Looking sown as he said this, Oliver now raised his head to look at me. I looked in his eyes and said, "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But, I don't really know if you're ready to spend the night in my bed with me, Miles."

"You don't know if _I'm_ ready? What about you?"

"I'm a guy, Miley, we're always ready, but I don't want to do something you'll regret. I could never, but I just figured since you're the girl…"

"Oh. I guess I get that. Let's see what happens. Everyone is probably wondering where we are, so we should go downstairs."

Lilly's POV

Jackson and I locked Miley and Cooper outside, and we figured they'd be mad, but what we didn't figure was that Oliver would come inside with them once we let them back in. Must've been awkward for Miley.

Cooper told us about the lie they made up when Miley and Oliver went upstairs, most likely to discuss what Miley said in the dare. I'm guessing that she chose him over Cooper, but I am still not entirely sure. I will have to ask her that if we continue truth or dare, or later if we don't. But, if we do, we'll have to pretend that we just started or else Oliver will know what we've been doing.

If they don't come down soon, I am going up there, I mean seriously, alone in Miley's bedroom. Oh, I hear footsteps, they must be coming down.

Miley's POV

"So guys," I started as I galloped down the stairs with Oliver following. "What do you want to do? Oh, Oliver, are you joining the sleepover, because then I would have to call my dad, since he said not to invite anyone else, but it would be rude to kick you out?"

"Um, I guess it's up to you guys."

Everyone pretty much agreed that he could stay, so I called my dad and explained that Oliver just showed up, so can he stay, and my dad said yes. He also said that it turned out he would have to stay longer, so he wouldn't be home until Tuesday and today is Friday night, which gives us time alone! Yes! I told him we'd be good and then we hung up. I told Oliver the good news and we all went back to the couch. I must say, it is a lot more crowded.

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Lilly and I agreed. "Are you guys going to join us?" Oliver asked Cooper and Jackson, who agreed as well. We went back to our circle on the floor.

"Okay," Oliver said. "Let's play that if you don't do the dare or tell the truth, you have to take off one article of clothing each time."

We all agreed to that, and Oliver went first. "Truth or dare, Miley?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to …"

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

I am ending the chapter here because I have to think of something to dare her to do, which is why I need your help. Review, and tell me if I should continue and if you like it, but more importantly, tell me ideas for truth and dares. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, chapter 2….thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

"I dare you to … call Amber and Ashley as Hannah Montana and tell them that they can hang out with you, and knowing them, they'll brag to the whole school, so tell them that you will meet them at their school when it's over, and they'll look so stupid when you –I mean Hannah doesn't show up."

"It's okay, Oliver, Cooper knows I'm Hannah. I had to tell him before. Long story. I actually like you're dare, Oliver. It's not your usual. It's actually pretty smart. Okay, I'll do it."

So I punched in Amber's cell number to my Hannah phone and she answered on the second ring. I put it on speaker.

"Amber? Is Ashley with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is Hannah Montana. We met at singing with the stars."

"Of course, Ms. Montana."

"Well, I was just wondering if you and Ashley would like to meet me after your school one day to hang at the mall. I met her too and you guys were just so great."

"OH MYGAWD! I mean um sure. We have Thursday available if you want."

"Sure, sounds great. I will meet you with my limo at the front of your school. What time does it let out and what school?"

"Seaview High School at three-fifteen." They squealed together.

"Great, see you there."

And I hung up.

"That was awesome!" Lilly shouted. "You're turn."

"Okay, um truth or dare, Oliver?"

"Dare, Smoken' Oken ain't afraid of nuthin!"

"Okay, then I dare you to call your mom and tell her that you're spending the night at some girl's house and her parents aren't home."

"My mom would freak! I can't do that! I'd never be allowed out of the house again, here's my sock."

"Chicken." We all started chanting.

"I'm still not doing it. But I do have to call my mom anyways and tell her that I am sleeping over."

"True. But you can tell her the dare instead." I pressured.

"Um, no. Besides, I already took off my sock."

I rolled my eyes and Oliver called his mom to let her know what was going on.

Oliver hung up after screaming Mom! And his face was all red.

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing."

"I'll find out eventually."

"Whatever. My turn. Truth or dare, Lilly?"

"Truth. I'm not wearing socks to take off."

"Ha! Well, then, since you constantly refuse to tell me, who do you like?"

"My boyfriend."

"What!? You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me, you're best friend, besides Miley, who you've known since pre-school. Well, who is he?"

"That's two questions, so I don't have to answer." She smirked. Niiice. "And now it's my turn. Truth or dare, Jackson?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." I looked at Oliver and his mouth dropped and his eyes bulged out of his head as Lilly and Jackson kissed. Ha!

"Oh, I get it." Oliver whispered to me. "She's dating him, huh?"

"Ya think?!"

* * *

Wow! Two updated in one day in like two hours! You guys must love me! SO prove it with a review! Oh, and I seriously need ideas for truth or dare and how to keep incorporating Cooper when it's a moliver. Thanks! You guys rock! Oh, and I finally figured out how to put in breaks! Yay Me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

Miley's POV 

"Okay, my turn," Jackson announced when he finished sucking face with my best friend. "Cooper, truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

"Okay, what did you and that girl really do last night, since you reused to tell me before?"

"Yeah, here's my … oh I'm not wearing socks. That was stupid of me. Okay, well then my shirt. Lucky I'm a boy."

"Wow, Coop, it must've been pretty bad?" I remarked.

"I took off clothing, so I don't need to respond. Now, it's my turn. So, Miley, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"Okay, I dare you at your next Hannah concert to announce to everybody that you know me and I am a really great guy."

"Cooper. You're so full of yourself. If I tell them that I know you then fans and paparazzi will be around here more and I'll have to be extra careful not to reveal my secret."

"A dare is a dare and if said dare will make me more popular then so be it." 

"But I don't even have socks or slippers on to take off …oh a scrunchie counts, right!?"

I looked around, but everyone looked to Cooper.

"That's not clothing, Miley, and I had to take off my shirt."

"But it's like you said, you're a guy."

"True, but next time that won't matter, and besides, you were already in your underwear in front of everybody anyway. So, technically it doesn't matter now, right? Or you can just agree to the dare."

"Um. I can't risk telling people I know you, Cooper. The paparazzi will make too big of a deal out of it. So, I guess I am taking my shirt off." And so, I did, but what they didn't know was that I was wearing a camisole under it. Ha! You should've seen their faces!

I smirked triumphantly and proceeded with the game.

"Okay, now it's my turn. Um, Lilly. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

"Probably this one time at band camp, (_**AN: lol. I had to put that there after I just watched three comercials with that phrase in it. First person to review and tell me what movie it's from get's there name as a previous date of one of the guys or girls)**_ I was playing my flute and we were marching around the lake. Well, I tripped over this rock and fell into that lake. And, lucky me, I was wearing a white shirt that became see-through with the water and the camp was co-ed."

"Ooh." The rest of us chorused.

"Okay, my turn. Truth or dare, Oliver?"

Okay, sorry that this was so short, but with three updates in one day, I get some credit. This is an important part for me to leave off anyway because I have to decide if he should pick truth and tell everyone that he has a crush on Miley or dare and have to do something funny romantic with Miley. You guys can tell me which or I will just choose. Hope you're enjoying the story! I will try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, it was indeed American Pie, so Courtney won and I will include her in this chapter. :D

Chapter 4…

* * *

Miley's POV

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to cover your face in peanut butter and have Miley lick it off."

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Sure, Miley, you can choose chunky or smooth."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh well, do it Oliver."

"You don't have to, Oliver, you can take off another sock." I pressured.

"Yeah, but then what do I take off when they dare me something or truth me something really bad?"

"Your shirt?"

"And then what? Exactly. No. I am going to do this."

"Uhh!" I exclaimed.

"So which will it be, Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Smooth." I grumbled.

Soon after Lilly took it out, Oliver had it smeared in parts on his face and laid back on the couch. So, I had to lick it off. Eww! Let me tell you, peanut butter is very difficult to get off. Eventually, I had it off of his forehead, chin, and cheeks, but there was some on his lips that I didn't know if I really should lick off.

"Okay, I'm done."

"No you're not, Miley, his lips are covered in peanut butter." Cooper remarked, and Lilly and Jackson agreed.

"You never let me have anything."

So, I went back over to Oliver, and licked his lips free of peanut butter, which might I add was not as bad as licking the rest of his face.

Oliver got up and went to the bathroom to wash away the stickiness and when he came back, it was his turn.

"Alright, Lilly, since that was so much fun, it's you're boyfriend's turn. Truth or dare, Jackson?"

"Truth."

"Okay, how many girlfriends have you had and who were they and what was the furthest thing you've done with them?"

"Do I have to answer three questions?"

"Yes!" Everybody shouted.

"Fine. I've only had one real girlfriend and her name was Courtney. The rest of the girls were like one or two dates. And we didn't ever really go that far. Just making out, you know, we didn't even date that long. But, now, Lilly is my girlfriend, so that makes two and we went um in my hot tub together… naked."

"WHAT?!" Oliver exclaimed, not realizing that I had dared them to do that. "LILLY!?"

"It was … we were … I got nuthin." She replied, not being able to tell him it was a dare.

"I'll be right back." Oliver said, walked outside, shut the door, and screamed.

* * *

Okay, that's the chapter. I apologize for the shortness. REVIEW! WITH IDEAS!! 


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW! WITH IDEAS!!

Thanks to those who reviewed and thanks too for your ideas. mawilli gave me the idea that is the first dare in this chapter and what happens after (you can read the review if you want to see)

Chapter 5…

* * *

Miley's POV

When Oliver came back inside, he sat down as if nothing happened and so it was Jackson's turn.

"Alright, truth or dare, Cooper?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to….hmm this is pretty hard … oh, I got one," he got a mysterious look on his face. "kiss Miley, on the lips."

Everybody's jaw dropped on that, because what brother dares his older best friend to kiss his baby sister.

"Uh, I would choose to take off my clothes, but that would result in taking off my pants, which is not something I want to do when there could be worse things going to happen in the next times, so okay, I'll do it."

He turned to me and we both closed our eyes, starting to lean in. The last thing I heard was "nooo!" before tender lips crashed against my own. I kissed back passionately because to be honest this was the best kiss of my life, with so many more sparks than with Jake. It was over all too soon, however, and I pulled back, opening my eyes to face Oliver, not Cooper, as my kisser, and everyone looking as shocked as me.

"Oliver, what was that?" Lilly asked.

"I didn't want Miley to kiss Cooper."

"Why nawt?" Lilly asked again.

"Because….because… because I like her okay!"

"Okay, geez I was just asking." She answered.

"Well, Cooper still has to do his dare, even though my plan worked." Jackson announced.

"What plan?" I asked.

"My plan to get you and Oken together."

"Why?"

"Duh, because you two have been in blind love forever."

I was about to rebuttal, but then I realized that he was probably right.

"So, then Cooper doesn't have to do his dare, right?"

"Wrong. Unless he chooses to take off his pants."

I looked at Cooper and he shrugged, "sorry, Miley, but I don't really want to do that."

"Fine."

Cooper and I shared a short, chaste, passionless peck of the lips, to which Oliver looked disgusted, so I kissed him.

"Alright, my turn. Truth or dare, Oliver?"

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Miley and how did you know?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. I knew I liked her since the day I found out she was Hannah Montana. I had just realized that the love of my life had been standing in front of my face for a year and three months, and I realized that I loved her all the same, and then we hugged to get this behind us, and I told Miles that I felt nothing, which was a complete lie that I have been living ever since."

"Wow." I replied and kissed him yet again. "That's so sweet." He smiled at me.

"My turn. Truth or dare, Lilly?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the block in your underwear."

"Yeah right, simple as that." And she took off her shirt, revealing a cami like mine.

"Truth or dare, Miley?"

* * *

Ending it there because I am out of ideas, yet again. lol. Hope you guys can help tell me what to do next! lots of luv and thanks for making the story so popular! tell everyone to read it! 


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you guys will still read and don't hate me! Oh, and thanks to Leanna Montana for the ideas in this chapter.

Chapter 6….

* * *

Miley's POV

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Oliver."

"Yes!" I heard Oliver whisper before he looked up to see if anyone saw him.

I, however, simply got up, grabbed Oliver's hand, and took him into the closet. Lilly called that she would knock on the door in six minutes to give us a warning before opening it in seven. We said okay, and I looked at Oliver, questioning what he was going to do. He looked up at me and immediately pulled me into a heated kiss when Lilly said "go". He wrapped his arm around my waist and the other around my neck, as I draped both of my arms around his neck, running one of my hands through his hair.

After a while, Oliver put his tongue on my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth, giving him entrance as our tongues battled for dominance. I hate to admit it, but I am falling for Oliver, no scratch that, I fell for him. And obviously he likes me back; so now, I just have to make sure that he knows I like him. I pulled off his shirt, breaking our mouth to mouth connection before we went right back to it. I took my hands out of his hair and ran them down his shirtless body to the loops on his pants, fiddling with the button and zipper. He didn't even seem to notice as he continued to make out with me when I took of his jeans. He started to work his way up from my waist, moving his hands inside my shirt. I didn't know at the time, but this was when Lilly knocked on the door. Oliver kept going, up to my bra, to which he fiddled with the clasp before unhooking it and taking it off, without breaking the contact between our lips. He moved his body even closer to me, if that was possible, and then the door opened.

"Oh my gawd!" I heard before I broke away from Oliver. "I knocked. I didn't think….and then…and you….and oh my gosh, where are your clothes, Oliver?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Lilly," I started. "Could you calm down? You're the one who put us in here."

"Sorry. Just come out."

"Uh, no thanks." Oliver answered. I looked at him with 'what-do-you-mean-no-thanks' expression on my face. "I'd like to get dressed first so that your brother doesn't kill me.

"Oh." I answered, picking up my bra from the floor and running to the bathroom to put it on, while Oliver put his clothes on in the closet.

About two minutes later, we returned to the living room and sat down in the circle as though nothing happened.

"Okay, my turn. Truth or dare Jackson?"

"Dare."

"Okay, this is to pay you guys back. I dare you to wipe honey on Lilly's stomach and lick it off. Of course, that will require Lils to take her shirt off."

Lilly looked at me like I was nuts. But, hey, she deserves it. I had to lick peanut butter off Oliver's face. And I had to go outside in my underwear, where both Cooper and Oliver saw me, so she can do this. That's why I nodded to her and Jackson.

Jackson came back with the honey, instead of choosing to take off clothes, so Lilly had no choice but to remove her shirt, to which Jackson's eyes bugged out of his head. He, however, quickly shook his head back and forth and proceeded to rub honey on her stomach when she lay down on the couch.

Once it was on to my satisfaction, he started to lick her stomach. I turned away, but Oliver and Cooper were hooked on watching, so I turned back around to see what was so fascinating. It was nothing, of course; simply Jackson's tongue darting back and forth across my best friend's toned stomach. And, soon, he had licked it all away, so Lilly got up, went to the bathroom, and came back with a towel wiping her stomach. Then they both sat down and Lilly put her shirt back on, making it Jackson's turn.

* * *

Again, everybody, sorry for taking so long. I need ideas! I am going to end it soon, or at least have them go to bed. Don't worry though, if you like it, more fun will come while they, or should I say some of them, are asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Again, everybody, sorry for taking so long. I need ideas! I am going to end it soon, or at least have them go to bed. Don't worry though, if you like it, more fun will come while they, or should I say some of them, are asleep.

Thanks for the reviews. I am running out of time to write. So, if I don't get a lot of reviews for this chapter, I am going to wrap things up and complete the story next chapter. Okay, I need to know if you guys would still read if things got a little, I don't know, less innocent? Some people are asking, but I don't know. I wouldn't be too detailed, but somewhat, ya know? Review and let me know.

Chapter 7…

Miley's POV

"Truth or dare, Cooper?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to raid my dad's liquor cabinet and down a bottle of vodka."

"Okay, so not happening. When I'm drunk it ain't pretty."

"Wait," I stopped him. "When?"

"Uh, he he yeah. about that. Hehe, well I won't do it."

"Then take off your pants." Jackson answered, smirking. Cooper didn't even need to be asked twice before he took them off and was sitting next to me. _Don't look, you like Oliver! Don't look! Don't look!_

"Okay, you're turn." I said, trying to pick up the pace.

"Truth or dare, Miley?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Jackson on the lips."

I didn't hesitate in taking off my cami after that.

"Truth or dare, Oliver?"

"Truth."

"How far do you want to go with me?"

"w-wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean like bases."

"Oh." He didn't hesitate in taking off his shirt. Hmm.

"Truth or dare, Cooper?"

"Dare."

"After what you dared Miles, _you_ kiss Jackson, on the lips."

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads because Cooper was only wearing boxers, so there wouldn't be anything left for him to take off if he refused. Personally, I didn't know which was worse.

Ha. I know I am evil for leaving it here, right? Lol. if you hate me for t, review! And review anyway. Let me know which he should pick. I don't even believe that I did that. oh well, fun fun fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. They motivate me!

Chapter 8…

* * *

Miley's POV

"Are you serious, Oliver?" Cooper asked.

"Of course."

"But I am only wearing boxers."

"That's the point."

"But that's not fair; Miley was wearing clothes under the clothes she took off."

"I don't care. Decide."

We sat there for about ten minutes while Cooper weighed his options.

"I'd understand if you chose to kiss me, Cooper." Jackson then whispered.

We all looked up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You want him to kiss you?" I asked.

"No, but I have been thinking-"

"There's a surprising change." I interrupted.

Jackson glared at me before continuing, "And I know that if I were in his position I certainly wouldn't want to be naked in front of two girls who were younger than me and my best friend's sister."

"Oh." We answered, turning to Cooper.

"Okay, then. If you're sure, Jackson then I guess that's my decision."

"Okay." Jackson said, moving to the center of the circle, with Cooper in tow.

They leaned in at the same time and gave each other a short peck on the lips before blushing and returning to their spot.

"Okay, my turn. Truth or dare, Lilly?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you and Jackson to go skinny dipping in the neighbor's pool."

"No way! The fat neighbor guy actually does that at night. I wouldn't be caught dead naked in the same pool he is." Lilly took of her bra without taking off her cami. Ooh, that was a good idea. I should have done that.

"Okay then, my turn. Oliver, truth or dare?" Lilly asked.

"Truth."

"Okay, what did your mom say on the phone before that had you blushing?"

Oliver sat there for a few minutes, weighing his options. On one hand, he could tell us, but on the other, he could take off his pants.

"Fine. I will tell you. She said–she said nottosleepwithMiley."

Even though he said it so fast, we all heard him. I didn't really know what to think. SO, I looked to everyone else's reaction, which they didn't seem affected.

"And why couldn't you tell us this?" Lilly asked.

"Because then you'd all know I like Miley. Oops." He covered his hand over his mouth.

"We already knew that, Oken." Jackson replied.

"You did?"

"Well sure, it was pretty obvious. The only one who didn't know was Miley." Lilly answered.

"Oh."

"Well, she does now." Cooper responded.

"Oliver already told me tonight anyway, Coop." I answered.

"Anyway, now it's my turn." Oliver said.

* * *

Leaving it here. Please review! I NEED IDEAS! If I can't think of any, they are going to sleep. So review if you have an idea. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Credit goes to mileyandoliver, blueeyedgilr19, mike's angel, and anyone else I happened to forget but used your idea. You can check out the review page to see who said what.

Chapter 9…

Miley's POV

"Truth or dare, Jackson?"

"Truth."

"How was your kiss with Cooper?"

Jackson smirked at Oliver. "Why, you wanna try?"

"Eww. No, I was just asking a question."

"Well, we didn't really kiss much, Oliver. And Cooper is my best friend, so while I wouldn't do it again, it wasn't too bad."

"OOOh." Oliver and I cooed, while Lilly and Cooper looked disgusted and Jackson blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. My turn. Okay, Miley. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the furthest you've gone with a guy?"

Yeah, like I would ever tell Jackson that I came so close to sleeping with Jake. I took off my pants. Hey, it's not like they all haven't already seen me in my underwear.

"Whoa, Miles. I don't even want to know." Jackson answered to that.

"Ya think?! My turn. Cooper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a cup of toilet water."

"Eww!" Everyone said, but Cooper had to do it because he was wearing only boxers and I am sure he'd rather do this. In fact, I probably could've dared him anything, so he did it, and went to gargle mouthwash afterwards.

"Okay. That was gross. Oliver, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"This is payback. I dare you to make out with Lilly."

"WHAT?!" All four of us exclaimed.

"You heard me."

Oliver took off his pants. Thank God. I think we all would've killed him for going through with that. Aww, he's so dedicated to me.

"Truth or dare, Lilly?"

"Truth."

"What's the furthest you've gone with a guy?"

"Um." I was the only one who knew that she had slept with her boyfriend, Matt after her sweet 16 party. That's why I wasn't surprised when she followed my example and took off her pants, leaving her in her cami and panties.

"Lilly?" Jackson whispered.

Lilly blew that off, "Truth or dare, Jackson?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the house naked."

"Um, no." He took off his shirt, the only one of us to still be wearing all of his original clothes. "Truth or dare, Cooper?"

"Truth."

"What's the furthest you've gone with a girl?"

"Why are you so interested in how far everyone went?"

"I couldn't think of anything else and you refuse to tell me about all of your dates."

"I hate that I am only wearing boxers. Fine, I have slept with um three different girls. Some of them more than once."

"OH MY GAWD!" Jackson shouted. "And you never told me?!"

"SO?"

"I thought we were best friends."

"We are!"

"Clearly not if you never even told me you slept with girls."

"We are, Jackson, I just didn't want you to feel pressured to do the same."

Jackson just sat there pouting and Cooper continued the game.

"Truth or dare, Oliver?"

"Dare."

"That was stupid."

"Why?"

"You dared me to kiss Jackson, don't you think I am going to get you back?"

"Oops. Uh oh."

"Yep. I dare you to sleep with Miley right here, in front of everyone."

Everyone was speechless, simply staring at Cooper. As soon as I got my voice back, I spoke.

"Are you nuts!? We're sixteen! And my brother is in the room! AND I want my first time to be special! That's why I broke up with Jake! Oops." I covered my mouth. I didn't mean to bring up Jake.

"What do you mean?" Oliver and Jackson asked me.

"Nuthin. It's not my turn, remember?"

"Fine. But it is Oliver's. And he better make a good decision if he knows what's good for him." Jackson answered.

"It's up to him, Jackson." I responded.

"Yeah, but I have to agree with Jackson on this one, Miles. I mean, as much as I'd love to I mean I would want to I mean if sometime in the future you wanted to I wouldn't say no, I mean. Well, I hope you know what I mean. I just an trying to say that I don't want to hurt you, so I will make the sacrifice."

"Really?" I squeaked. He nodded. "That's so sweet Oliver. Thank you."

"No problem, besides, my mom gave me specific instructions, didn't she?"

"Ha, yeah." I answered. He slowly but efficiently pulled off his boxers, covered himself with his hands, and say down, not moving his hands. It was so funny that his upper legs were so pale because his shorts are never that short! HA!

Oliver was extremely blushing now, as he took his turn. "Truth or dare, Miley?"

"Truth."

"What do you think?"

"A-about what?"

"Me."

"Oh. I uh. um." I was so nawt taking off either undergarments, so I had to answer. "I think you're extremely hott. Both physically and emotionally for not forcing me to sleep with you."

He smiled and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. OH! That means that he let go from covering himself! So not fair that Lilly gets to see and I don't because I am kissing him. I guess he realized because he quickly let go of me and I guess covered himself again before I broke our kiss.

"Truth or dare Lilly?"

"Truth."

"Oliver obviously just removed his 'cover' if you will, so is this the first time you have seen him naked? And if not, how and when and how many times?

"Um no."

"NO?!"

"No. When we were little, our moms both worked and they were best friends and so were we, so we like took showers together from like age two to seven. And then, we were still best friends, so I guess we didn't think too much of changing together until we were eleven."

"Wow." I replied.

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"You know guys, it's getting late and I am pretty tired. Do you think maybe we could stop?"

A mix of yeah, sure, I guess could be heard around the circle.

"Cool, so how are we working out the sleeping arrangements, now that Oliver's here?"

* * *

Whoo. That was a pretty long chapter? Right? I think so. It deserved ten reviews!! Ideas please!! Thanks to everyone who does review! I am going away next week, so I will bring my laptop and try to write while I am there, but I don't know if I will have Internet access, so I don't know when I can update. I will talk more about this next time because I hope I can update before then at least once. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update before I went away. However, I am on vacation now, so you guys should all feel special that I am taking time out to write this chapter that I will post when I get home. I hope it is worth the wait. Again, I am sorry. Please Review!

Chapter 10…

* * *

Miley's POV 

Oliver put on his boxers immediately after I said that we should stop playing, but I mean who could blame him.

"Well, since Oliver is here," Jackson started, getting up and stretching, "I guess I don't have to sleep on the floor so I will be in my bed, nite!" He finished running up the stairs before someone could stop him.

I rolled my eyes, but decided that I'd rather not sleep on the floor either, so I grabbed Lily's hand and yelled "us too" before running after my brother.

* * *

Oliver's POV 

I was left alone downstairs with Cooper, only to remember that they had a guestroom where I could have my own bed to sleep on so I went upstairs to Miley's room to ask her if I could. Cooper must've gotten the same idea because he was running to Jackson's room. In my rush to beat him, I forgot to knock on the door, so when I walked in, both girls were topless, facing the opposite direction, to change for bed. Of course, hearing the door open, they both turned to look at who I was, and all of our jaws dropped open before they closed theirs enough to scream my name and turn around.

"Sorry!" I yelled. "I didn't realize. I was just coming up here to beat Cooper to asking if I could sleep in the guestroom and I didn't want him to get the bed over me." I stammered, still mesmerized by what I had just seen.

"You donut!" They shouted together. "There are two guestrooms!"

"Oops." Was all I could say before they turned back around, fully clothed.

"Fine. We'll let it slide this time Oliver, but you have to remember to knock when you enter a girl's room."

"I know. Sorry." Although, I wasn't really sorry, because what guy really would be after seeing what I just did.

I turned around and walked across the hall to one of the guestrooms. Turning on the light, I was surprised to find it Cooperless. Then, I heard someone banging around in the room next to me and realized that he must be in that one, since it is across from Jackson's room.

I walked around the room, and noticed that there was a private bathroom, complete with a Jacuzzi tub, as well as a dresser, desk, mirror, double bed, and other accessory items that a guy wouldn't care about. I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush that was there (still wrapped) and went to the bathroom. I was about to climb into bed when the door to the room opened. I looked up to see Miley slip through the crack she opened in the doorway.

"Hey Tiger." She greeted, walking over to me, wearing nothing but a cami and girl boxers (I could just tell that she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Hi Miley, what's up?" I asked, trying not to stare at her.

"I thought we might make tonight a little more exciting." She responded before kissing me with an incredible amount of passion as we both fell back on the bed. She almost immediately took off my boxers with no resistance from me. Now, she was laying on top of me, still kissing me with her arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed back, of course, with as much passion and my arms around her waist. Slowly, I moved up my right hand, under her shirt. She pulled back from the kiss and to my surprise removed her shirt before continuing our heated kiss.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

Miley and I were talking after Oliver left the room and we decided to make tonight even more interesting by spending it with our new boyfriends. So, she left the room to meet Oliver in the guestroom, and I followed shortly after, towards Jackson's room. We both decided to only wear cami's and girl boxers (no underwear) to get a fun reaction from the guys.

I tiptoed across down the hallway to Jackson's closed door and listened with my ear against it for noise that would tell me if Cooper was in there. I didn't hear talking, but just to be sure, I walked across the hall to where I assumed Cooper was sleeping and heard him bang something, so I figured that that meant he was in there. I just hoped Jackson wasn't in there with him, or it would be a waste to go into his room.

* * *

I am so sorry again for the delay. I would hate me if I wasn't me right now. lol. Please still review. This is only part one of the night, so stay tuned. I hope that it was a good start to making you guys forgive me for waiting. And I need to know if you'd all be okay if I made both couples sleep together sleep together (it won't be too detailed). Okay, ready, set, review! The faster you do, the faster I put up the next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone! I have hit 100 reviews, which is so special because this is the first of my stories to do so, even though the prequel to this one is getting there. Anyway, thanks so much to those of you who made that possible. This chapter might get a little T rated, but I promise that there won't be too bad of mental pictures (lol). Hope you like it! Please Review with ideas!

Chapter 11…

* * *

Lilly's POV 

I quietly opened the door to Jackson's room and tiptoed inside. He wasn't in his room, but I saw the light on in the bathroom and I heard the shower running, so I figured that was where he was. I decided to use his absence to my advantage. I laid down on his bed in one position, changed my mind and got off the bed and leaned against the wall, changed my mind again and pulled down the covers on his surprisingly neatly made bed and laid down, but that felt slutty, so I sat cross-legged on his now unmade bed and waited.

I looked around his room to find it neater than I expected, but certainly not as clean as Miley's, due to the pile of clothes on the floor and random magazines and such lying all over. Soon, the water turned off and minutes later, Jackson walked out, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He flicked on the light and nearly screamed at seeing me sitting on his bed. Instead, his mouth dropped open and he stuttered my name.

"Hey Jackson!" I chirped, which is kind of odd at one thirty in the morning for a normal person, but I am always hyper.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What? Do you want me to leave?" I asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"No, no, no, of course not, Lils, I was just surprised is all. I don't want you to leave."

"Good."

"So then what are you looking for?"

"Just a good time, with my favorite boyfriend." I kissed him between each word, passionately wrapping my arms around him and enveloping him in a much longer, heated kiss after finishing the sentence.

Soon, without breaking apart, I had him pulled down on the bed, on top of me, with his towel long ago discarded on the floor. He flipped us over so that he wouldn't crush me and wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly lifting up the bottom on my shirt to trace hearts on my back.

He pulled away from the kiss and asked me, "How far do you want this to go, Lilly?"

* * *

Miley's POV 

I was on top of a naked Oliver, topless, and he was kissing me senseless. I guess he realized how heated we were getting.

"Miley," He asked me between kissing my neck, "how far do you want to go?"

I moaned before answering, "all the way."

"Are you sure?" He asked, being his sweet self, even though right now I want him to shut up.

"Yeah. Make love to me."

And so within minutes my shorts were flung across the room, and we did just that.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

"How far do you want it, Jackson?"

"I asked you because you're the girl."

"Yeah, but I was just wondering." He looked at me with a the-girl-has-to-decide-this face, so I answered him, "I would go as far as you wanted Jackson. I'd even go all the way. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I am very comfortable with that." He answered and proceeded to kiss me.

After a few more minutes, he inched my shirt higher and higher, sending goose-bumps through my body as his fingers swept over my sides. I broke apart from the kiss and helped him get the cami fully over my head. He looked back to me and simply smiled before kissing me, only pausing to say, "you are so beautiful, Lilly Truscott," to which I blushed and kissed him. After a little longer, we paused yet again and my shorts were removed, leaving me naked on top of a naked Jackson.

Never in all of my dreams had the moment been more perfect than just now when he made love to me.

* * *

Miley's POV 

Oliver and I laid side by side on the double guestroom bed, after just giving me one of the happiest memories of my life.

"I love you Miley." Oliver whispered, barely audibly, but I could hear him. And, while I was shocked at what he said, I realized that I felt the same way.

"I love you too, Oliver." I whispered back before we both fell asleep.

* * *

Lilly's POV 

Laying next to Jackson, I felt I had to confess to him that I loved him, but I didn't want him to think I was insane, since we never really spent any time together before this and we never went on a first date. Luckily, I didn't have to figure out how to do so because the next words out of his mouth were,

"I love you Lilly. And I know that seems insane, but it's true, and I have for a while."

"I love you too, Jackson. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

And soon, we fell asleep in each other's arms, both exhausted from our previous activity.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Sorry if it sucks. I finished this at like one in the morning. Hope it wasn't too bad. Please Review! I hope jumping back and forth between POVs wasn't too confusing. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, we have a little problem. I am going back to school soon and I am going to be co-writing a story with SweetgurlXX, so I won't have much time for this story. That's why I am ending it with this chapter, and maybe in the future I will write a sequel. But, that's only if I reach 150 reviews. Thanks to my loyal readers and sorry to disappoint. **

Chapter 12...

* * *

Cooper's POV (that's a first in this story)

I woke up around eleven the next day and I decided to go see if Jackson was awake. Our sleepover turned into a thing with his sister and her friends, so I wanted to just be with my best bud for a while. I climbed out of bed and brushed my teeth before making my way across the hall to Jackson's room, still clad in only my boxers, not that it mattered, since I was in them last night with the girls around.

I knocked on his door and there was no response, so I figured he was still asleep and I would go in and wake him, so I turned the doorknob and peered into the room, greeted with the most shocking thing ever.

I was right about Jackson being asleep, but what I wasn't prepared for was the figure next to him. Sometime, during the night, the covers had been thrown off of them, and there lay Lilly next to Jackson- both of them naked.

So, I did the only thing I knew possible at the moment- I screamed. Of course, that was stupid because it woke them (and probably the whole neighborhood) up.

That, in turn, made them scream, so now I am sure that the whole block is up, no to mention Miley and Oliver.

As soon as Lilly and Jackson saw me, they grabbed the blanket and wrapped it up around their necks.

"What are you doing, Cooper?" Jackson asked.

I, however didn't get a chance to respond because Miley and Oliver came running, clad in only a blanket wrapped around themselves.

"What's going on!?" They shouted together.

"We heard screaming and came running." Miley continued.

"I-I came to find Jackson and that's what I found." I said, pointing to the two in bed. "But, you guys don't seem to have a reason to find it something to scream about considering your apparel."

Miley looked back and forth between herself and Oliver and Lilly and Jackson before saying, "Oh. I thought that there was like a fire or something. I never expected to find my best friend and brother in bed together. But, who am I to judge." She said the last two sentences with clenched teeth, obviously concerned because of who they were to her.

"Okay, well, we're just going to go now." Oliver said, followed by Miley.

"Yeah, I guess I should too. Um, Jackson, come find me when you're, you know, decent." I said before closing the door and leaving.

* * *

Miley's POV

When Oliver and I got back to the guestroom, I started pacing the floor thinking about what I had just seen, I mean anyone would after just finding their brother and best friend naked in bed together.

I must've been pacing longer than I thought because Oliver said, "As much as I am enjoying the show, Miles, you better stop pacing before you run a hole through the floor."

That's when I realized that I still wasn't wearing clothes and Oliver had been watching me like that the whole time.

"Like what you see?" I asked his gazing eyes, putting my hands around his neck.

"Yup." He simply stated, never taking his eyes off me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "It doesn't really concern you to whatever Lilly and Jackson were doing, Miles. It's their life and relationship and you just have to be happy for them, like they have to be for us." He responded before finally closing his eyes and then closing the distance between our mouths as we passionately made out for the next ten minutes, me lying on top of him in the bed.

* * *

Lilly's POV

Jackson got up from the bed after Cooper closed the door and paced the floor. I watched him for a while because what girl wouldn't watch their hott boyfriend walk back and forth naked, but soon it was enough (for him, not me).

"What's up Jackson? I've never seen you pace. Miley does that. Hm, like brother like sister I guess."

"That's just it, Lilly. Miley slept with Oliver last night! How can you not be freaking out? My baby sister just had sex!"

"Whoa. Calm down, Jackson. If you don't remember, so did we. And I am your baby sister's best friend. As in same age."

"Oh my god. I can't believe myself."

" Jackson. Relax. I am sixteen and perfectly capable of making my own choices, and so is Miley. We were both ready before this happened. And sure, it's a little weird, but it's not something to freak out about, okay. You're acting like Miley."

"Sorry, Lils, I'm just concerned for her. You have a little sister, right?" I nodded. "Well how would you feel?"

"The same way you are. But it's kinda different because we just did the same thing."

"I guess." There was a long pause. "Sorry about ruining our 'morning-after'."

"No problem. It was pretty much ruined by Cooper anyway. But come back here and we'll make the most of it." I replied before he climbed back in bed and we found ourselves in a heated make-out session.

* * *

Miley's POV

Oliver and I stopped kissing and we were simply laying next to each other in bed, enjoying the time together, him tracing circles on my bare stomach and me running my fingers through his amazing brown hair.

"Oliver."

"Yeah, Miles?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Promise that no matter what happens, you'll always love me."

"I promise."

"How can you promise that?"

"Because I can't even begin to imagine my life without you in it. You're everything to me."

"Aww. Thanks, Oliver. I feel the same way."

"Good."

We laid together for another hour before I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Lilly."

"What's up?"

"Jackson and Cooper are talking so I was going to make breakfast. Are scrambled eggs okay?"

"Yeah. We'll be down soon."

"Okay."

"I guess we should get dressed?"

"Yeah." Oliver responded, neither of us moving.

After about half an hour, Jackson knocked on the door, "Food's Ready!"

"Be down in a sec!" I shouted back, glad that he finally had the consideration to knock.

I went to turn over and face Oliver to tell him to get ready, only to find him already off the bed, struggling to pull his boxers on.

"Hurry Miley! It's FOOD!"

I laughed and got up, myself, searching for my clothes that were thrown around the room. I then realized that I barely had any clothes to begin with and I'd have to go across the hall to change. I pulled on my cami and shorts and sprinted across the hall, where I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before going downstairs.

Oliver, to no surprise, was already down there, on his second plate of eggs.

"Hope you guys saved some for me."

"Don't worry," Lilly said. "I always have extra."

When we finished eating, we cleaned up the living room and Oliver and I went to clean the guestroom "he" was in and Cooper went to clean his, while Jackson and Lilly went to Jackson's room.

When everyone was finished, we met back downstairs in the living room.

"So. That was a pretty exciting night." Oliver stated. "What's planned for today?"

We all just sighed, laying back against the couch, knowing that nothing we did would top that.

* * *

**Wow. It's over. Hope nobody's as disappointed as I was with the ending. I decided not to continue past here, but maybe I will write a sequel next summer. However, you can be on the look out for one-shots and the story I am co-writing with Sweetgurlxx. Hope you enjoyed it! Send me your last thoughts. **


End file.
